Living the Dream
by Xx-silent-assassin-xX
Summary: Gwen's getting the chance of a life-time... Becoming a personal assistant to Jack Harkness, singer/actor extraordinaire. Can she gain his love, or will he kick her to the curve for his other p.a. Ianto? *Gwen bashing*
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everybody~ Here's a new story I've been working on and I really hope you enjoy it. The idea's been in my head for awhile now, but I've only just now got around to actually writing it down.**

**Disclaimer: Torchwood belongs to the BBC… Unfortunately. If I owned it, Ianto, Tosh and Owen would still be alive and Gwen would have been eaten by a Weevil in the first few episodes.**

-TW - TW-

"I can't believe they're actually doing this to me." Jack complained, standing on a stand while a dark skinned woman took the measurements for his leg. His attention wasn't on her though. It was on the Welshman sitting on a stool against the far wall, his attention down at the PDA in his hands. "Ianto! Are you listening to me?"

The man's head lifted and Jack saw amused blue eyes looking back at him. His mind blanked for a moment when a smirk pulled at those pouty lips. Damn, the man was gorgeous. "Of course I am sir. You've been complaining about the same thing for about an hour now." Ianto said, dropping his attention back down to the device in his hands.

Jack pouted but grinned when the woman working on him giggled. "Find something funny sweetheart?" he asked, his own amusement slipping into his voice.

Lisa Hallet glanced up at him before dropping her gaze. "No sir." She said, a small smile on her face as she finished measuring the length of his leg. She wrote down the measurement on her little clipboard before stepping back. "All done."

"Great!" Jack exclaimed, jumping off the small stand he was on. "Come on Ianto. Let's get out of here." He started towards the door, more than ready to leave, knowing that his assistant will be following him.

Sure enough, when he paused by the door, the Welshman was already holding up his thick blue-grey great coat. He slipped it on and stood still as slim fingers smoothed the collar down flat. He smiled lightly, pleased by the hint of a smile that he got in return.

Their eyes met for a moment and Jack had the strongest urge to just lean over and kiss him. He knew it would be completely inappropriate though, so he held himself back as he turned towards the door. He headed out into the crisp Cardiff air and started towards the car, comforted by the fact that Ianto was right behind him, like always.

They were meeting with a new employee today and as much as he didn't really want too, Jack knew he couldn't be late again. His manager would tear him a new one if he was.

-TW - TW-

She couldn't believe it. She, Gwen Cooper, was getting the change to become the personal assistant to the handsome and amazing singer/actor Jack Harkness! It was like a dream come true!

She had been fantasizing about this for what felt like forever. From the moment she saw Jack during his big debut on a stage in London, she knew that they were absolutely meant to be together. Now that they were finally going to meet, she was certain that he was immediately going to feel the same. After all, every man she met wanted her, she knew that for a fact. But unfortunately for them, she had her eyes on one man. He was going to be hers, even if it was the last thing she did.

Right now she was riding in one of those fancy cars that the celebrities use all the time. She leaned back in the very comfortable seat, letting her mind drift back to when she received the wonderful news. Just thinking about it made a ball of nervous excitement flutter in her stomach.

She had entered a contest of some sorts. She couldn't remember all the exact details, just what the winner would receive. Suzie Costello had put an ad in the paper saying that she was looking for an assistant to help herself and occasionally Jack out when needed. Gwen, of course, jumped on the chance. What better way to get to the man of her dreams than to be available to him 24 / 7?

Twenty of the countless other applicants reached the final stage, which was to have a face to face interview with Suzie herself. Gwen had dressed to impress and showed up with her A-game. She was determined to get this position, so she was going to make this woman know that she was the best for the job… Even if it did mean lying a little. After the interview, she was sent home with the promise that she'll be called once they had come to decision.

When the call finally came, Gwen was stunned for a moment(even though thinking back on it now, she knew she shouldn't have been) before she became absolutely ecstatic. She thanked the person on the phone over and over again, playing the part of an extremely thankful woman (part of which she wasn't playing), tying desperately to express her gratitude. When she finally settled down enough, the voice on the other end told her a car will be by to pick her up for dinner.

That led her to where she was now. This very posh car was driving to the studio where Jack and Suzie were. She was going to meet up with them before going out to a nice dinner. After, they were going to work out her new living arrangements. After all, she had to be close by in case she was needed.

She let her thoughts drift to her already well thought out plans to Jack to fall in love with her. She was pretty confident that she wouldn't have to try too hard and there was no doubt in her mind that she would succeed. But it never did hurt to go over the details again, would it? After all, it would be just terrible if she missed a step because she wasn't paying attention.

She was so wrapped up in her thoughts that she almost didn't notice the car stopping. She blinked once as the door opened and nerves twisted in her stomach. She took a deep breath to calm the twisting in her stomach before stepping out.

This was it!

-TW – TW-

**All right! So… How was it? Good? Bad? Let me know please! I have a good idea so far of what I want to happen, but I would love to hear any ideas you want to happen! **

**Oh! Jobs for the other characters! I would like to hear what you think they should do for that also. Let me know please! *hint*review*hint***


	2. Chapter 2

**Since I've gotten so many reviews, I'm going to be nice and put the next chapter up a lot faster than I normally would. I forgot to mention in the first chapter that this is un-betaed, so any mistakes made are my own.**

**I hope you enjoy~**

-TW – TW-

Jack strolled into the studio, Ianto a few steps behind him. Once in the door, he looked around for Suzie. She had to be around here somewhere… But where could she be? He didn't have to look long before there was a slight tug on his arm and he was being led over to his manager by his assistant. He could always count on the Welshman to help him out when needed.

"Jack! It's about time!" Suzie exclaimed, looking up from the clipboard in her hand. She signed the paper on it before handing it to a passing worker, who went off to who knows where. She looked a little disheveled, but he couldn't really blame her. She had been working pretty hard lately. It was actually a good thing they had a new assistant coming in today. She would really be helping out a lot.

"Sorry ma'am. We would have been here sooner but Jack just had to stop and get some chips," Ianto explained, casting a half-hearted glare at his employer and friend.

Jack smiled sheepishly, shifting uncomfortably at the more heated glare of his manager. "I'm sorry! I was hungry okay? I didn't think it was going to take that long." At least he apologized. Normally he wouldn't have bothered, but he felt that this time deserved it or he was going to face Suzie's wrath. That was something no-one should have to go through.

Indeed, Suzie looked like she was ready to strangle him, but she sighed and ran a hand through her all ready messy hair. "It doesn't matter. The car with Miss Cooper was running late anyway, so she's not here yet." She said. Her phone beeped and she pulled it out of her pocket. "You're just in time. It looks like she just arrived."

Jack sighed and had to fight off the urge to pout. He didn't want to meet any more new employees, but knew that he was actually the one who insisted on it. He wanted to argue, he really did, but he knew it would be in everyone's best interest if he just kept his mouth shut. So, he put a smile on his face and plopped down in a chair someone had brought over for him. "All right. Let's get this over with."

-TW – TW-

Gwen ran a hand through her hair, working on keeping herself calm. It wouldn't do her any good to lose her control now and ruin everything she has planned. After all, Jack wasn't going to want to get with her if he thought she was crazy. Then again… Maybe he would. Everyone knew about the singer's reputation about sleeping with anything as long as it was pretty enough. She knew she was gorgeous, so she didn't really have to worry.

She smiled politely at the man who opened the door for her, the smile turning more genuine as she looked around. Her breath caught in her throat when she caught sight of Jack. There he was, talking to Suzie. She took a deep breath before going over to them, hoping she didn't seem nervous.

"I'm glad you could make it." Suzie said, pulling her hair back into a more manageable ponytail. That way, it didn't look as messy as it actually was. "Gwen Cooper, I want you to meet Jack Harkness. Jack, this is my new assistant Gwen."

Gwen smiled and held out her hand when Jack stood up. She longed to feel his touch and he didn't disappoint her when he shook her hand. The smile on his face took her breath away and it took her a moment before she was able to think properly. She was absolutely certain that she saw a spark of interest in the handsome man's eye and a sense of smugness washed over her for a second. Winning him over was going to be a lot easier than she originally thought.

"It's nice to meet you Gwen." Jack said. He ran a quick gaze up and down her body. He had to admit that she was very pretty. Her smile was friendly enough, but there was a look in her eye that made him a little cautious. He would give her the benefit of the doubt though and be nice. After all, you never judge a book by its cover and all that.

"Likewise." Her smile grew when she saw another spark enter Jack's eye. She knew all about how he prefers his lovers to be Welsh and she was more than pleased to know that she matched that particular trait.

Jack took a step back and put a hand on a man's shoulder, that up until that point, Gwen didn't notice. He was wearing a well-tailored suit and was young, younger than her. She didn't like that fact, but she didn't worry about it. After all, she knew Jack was going to get with her anyway, so she wasn't going to waste her time worrying about trivial things like that.

"This is Ianto Jones. He's my assistant, which means that he picks up after me and gets me everywhere I need to go on time." Jack introduced with a smile on his face.

A hint of a smile formed on Ianto's face and he slid his hands into his pockets. "I do my best, sir."

"Oh! And he looks good in a suit~"

"Careful… That's harassment."

Jack couldn't help but laugh. They've already had this conversation before and everyone who works here knows how it ends. Ianto hasn't once filed a complaint against Jack. Why would he? He was more than used to his friend's behavior.

Gwen had to work to keep the smile on her face. Jack already had an assistant? No! That was going to ruin everything! She was supposed to be his assistant and they were going to fall in love and be happy together!

She pushed her irrational anger down and got a closer look at this Ianto. Well… He was cute… Maybe while waiting for Jack, she could get together with him for a short time. He definitely looks like he'll be good in bed. It was something she was going to have to investigate further.

"Right then!" Jack exclaimed, clapping his hands together. "Let's get a move on. I'm starving."

-TW – TW-

**Well… there you go. Chapter 2. Like it? Hate it? Please let me know! I would love to hear what you think of the story so far. As I've said before, the more reviews I get, the more I want to write. So if I get a lot, then I'm more than likely to get the next chapter up faster than if I only get a few so… Keep that in mind people. **

***hoping that didn't sound demanding, but still wanting the reviews***

**Oh! Before I forget… If there's anything you want to see happen, just let me know. I will most definitely take anything you say into consideration.**

**Once more, please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everybody. I have to say, I am simply amazed at the amount of reviews I've received for these two chapters. Each and every one of them made me so very happy, so I'm going to be nice and get this chapter posted up sooner than I originally planned. You can consider it as a thank you to everyone who reviewed, are following, or added this story as a favorite. You all are wonderful~**

**Oh! Before I forget, please don't get used to such fast updates. I honestly never write this fast, so I'm actually amazing myself. Please note that I am working on two other stories right now, so I need to have some of my attention on them. I am also working on a collabo story with **_**The Crazy Breadstick**_** right now. It's called Across the Rift and I know we would both greatly appreciate it if you all could go check it out and send some reviews for it.**

**Enjoy~**

-TW – TW-

After the introductions were made, the four of them made their way outside and to their private car. The driver, Rhys Williams, opened the back door for them to all get in before going to the driver's seat. The back of the car was actually rather roomy with a row of seats where they normally were and another row up against the driver and passenger seats. The two rows were facing each other so that everyone could still communicate easily.

Jack stretched out in his seat, his arm laid out across the top of the seat, behind where Ianto was sitting. Gwen and Suzie were sitting across from them with Gwen across from Jack and Suzie across from Ianto. He observed the newbie for a moment before he smiled brightly. "So Gwen… What did you do before applying for the job?" he asked, mostly out of curiosity. There was just a small part of him that asked because it was polite.

Gwen smiled, pleased that Jack was taking such in interest in her already. She knew this was just the beginning of getting him to like her and she couldn't be happier. "I was a p.c. but I got tired of the only action I was getting was breaking up fights at the pub with a bunch of drunken Welshman." She said, shrugging lightly.

Jack nodded, completely understanding. He had tried out for the police once before deciding that going into the entertainment business was more his forte. "That makes sense. I hope you enjoy your time with us." He said. His attention flickered over to Ianto for a moment and he had to fight back the urge to frown.

The Welshman was sitting back in his seat, his PDA out again and he was messing with some buttons. He didn't really react at all when one of Jack's fingers started to mess with the hair on the back of his head. A slight hint of a smile formed on his face though, showing that he didn't really mind.

Gwen didn't notice their little interaction. She was too busy watching the serene look on Jack's face. She couldn't help but think that the look was there because they had finally met. After all, why wouldn't she think that? They were meant to be together anyway and it would be better for the both of them if they could figure it out quickly.

She was so caught up in her thoughts that she almost didn't notice when Suzie started to speak. She blinked once before turning most of her attention to her employer. The other part of it was where it belonged… On the man of her dreams. She tried not to smile when she caught Jack's eye and he winked at her. That little action caused a ball of excitement to burst in her stomach.

"All right then. Before we get to the restaurant, I think we need to discuss some of the duties I expect you to perform." Suzie said, looking directly at her new assistant. If any of these conditions didn't seem reasonable to the Welshwoman, then she wasn't going to even make it to the restaurant before she was fired.

Gwen nodded, finding it hard to force herself to turn her entire attention to Suzie. She didn't really want to, but knew for the time being that she needed to know what she had to do. It probably wouldn't even matter. She was confident that she could do whatever was needed and if not, she could always get someone else to do the work for her. Once she got together with Jack, she could quit her job and push all her duties onto Ianto. She was sure that he wouldn't mind. He seemed like the helpful type.

Suzie examined her closely, already able to tell that she wasn't paying complete attention. That was going to have to change, but for now she'll give her the benefit of the doubt. "I expect you to get my coffee in the morning and have it in my hand by the time I walk into the building. You will have to deliver files and go on food runs whenever I say. Any complaints will have to be formally written down for me to look at later. You will have to arrange my schedule and take notes on what I say when I want it written down. Do you understand?"

Gwen blinked again, only catching about half of what was said. What she heard didn't sound too hard, so she nodded, keeping a smile on her face. "Yeah. Of course I did."

Suzie nodded slowly, hoping that the new assistant did. The last one she had didn't last very long because she couldn't follow orders. "All right then. Next we need to figure out your living arrangements."

Before Gwen had the chance to say anything about it, Jack sat up a little straighter. He still had his hand behind Ianto's head though. "She can come stay with me and Ianto. We have those two extra guest rooms. She could use one of those." He offered.

Gwen couldn't believe it. Jack Harkness was actually offering to let her live with him? It was definitely a dream come true! And when they got together, it'll save them a lot of trouble from moving her in later. The only problem she could see with the arrangement is that Ianto apparently lived there as well… Maybe it's not so bad. It would be easier to get with him until Jack got with her. Yeah… She definitely loved the idea.

Suzie was silent for a moment, thinking over the suggestion carefully. She didn't really trust this woman completely, but with the whole benefit of the doubt thing, she couldn't really say no. It probably would be easier for everyone if that happened also. So she nodded slowly. "All right… I'll have someone collect your things and you'll be completely moved in by tomorrow."

Gwen smiled, leaning back in her seat. Everything was going to perfectly for her so far that she had no doubt that she'll have Jack by the end of the week.

-TW – TW-

**So how was it? Good? Bad? Please let me know! I really do value everyone's input on my writing and I would love to know what you think. Like always, the more reviews I get, the more encouraged I feel to write faster. *hint*hint* **

**Is there anything you want to see happen? Let me know! I will definitely take it into consideration. Any ideas for the jobs for other characters, I'm also open to hearing them.**

**Once more before I end this, please review! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everybody! Here's the next chapter. I hope you haven't been waiting too long. I can't quite remember which day it was that I last updated… I'm sure I'll remember eventually. :D **

**But! The main thing is that I'm getting this chapter out to all you lovely readers. First off, I want to thank everyone who's reviewed. Each review made me very happy and it was hard for me to put a little space between updating. I wanted to get this chapter out a lot sooner than this, but I had to push myself to go slowly. Plus, it's finals week at school, so I've been a little busy with that.**

**I'm really excited though! This is my last week of high school and then I'm completely done! I'll have all summer free…. If you don't count the job I'm planning on having. But! I'll still have a lot of time for my writing, so that's good news to you all!**

**I know a lot of you guys wanted me to have Jack and Ianto be in a secret relationship, and I have to say I was very tempted for it as well. But I all ready have plans for the story, and they can't be together just yet. You'll see why later. I hope you can forgive me.**

**I want to thank **_**The Crazy Breadstick**_** for helping out with this chapter. Since I'm not very good at describing buildings and stuff, she helped me out a lot with describing Jack and Ianto's place. I highly recommend you all go check out some of her writing. It'd mean a lot to her.**

**So… Yeah. I think I'm done here. I hope you enjoy~**

-TW – TW-

Dinner went rather smoothly. There was pleasant conversation, plenty of flirting from Jack, and overall, it was nice. Gwen was most definitely enjoying herself and she knew it wouldn't take long for her to get used to this kind of living. Especially if she spent most of it with the man she loved.

They headed back to the car, Rhys once again opening the door for them. She shot him a smile as she got in and was quite pleased by the slight flushing of the man's face. Just because she wasn't going to be single for long, didn't mean she couldn't still flirt, right? After all, a little harmless flirting never hurt anybody.

They dropped Suzie off at her place first. Jack kissed her on the cheek before settling back in his seat. His arm immediately went back to where it was before, which was once again behind Ianto's head. But his attention shifted to Gwen for the ride, which she was pleased about.

The walk up to the condo was quite. It was actually the top floor of a very nice apartment building. It was kind of unassuming on the outside, just a normal, average, brick building, but the inside was actually quite nice to see. It was easy to see why they picked here to live.

Upon entering, Gwen stepped from lush carpet from the hall onto the polished hardwood floors of the main room. Outstretched in front of her was quite a luxurious and sophisticatedly designed abode. The walls were of a mocha color, with wood paneling on the lower half. The first thing she immediately noticed was the large rug that seemed quite out of place. It was of a large tiger that belonged in jungle scenery. It almost appeared to be jumping out to rip out her jugular. It took everything she had not too had stumbled back in shock. She didn't really like it very much. Once she got with Jack that was definitely going to have to go. To the right, there was a 60 inch high-definition flat screen TV, complete with satellite, surround sound, and a rather new looking Blu-Ray. Surrounding the entertainment system was a very light brown leather couch and a great large arm chair, big enough to seat two, of the same color. In front of the couch was a glass coffee table, topped with various magazines and a purple orchid. To her left was a great collage of various photos, containing what she assumed was friends and family. It then led off to a corridor that she decided to explore later.

From there, the floor rose onto a platform, where the dining room and kitchen laid. The dining room had a gigantic window that practically the wall. Floor to ceiling wall to wall, it went all the way into the open kitchen at the right. She noticed that there seemed to be a door there that would lead out onto a balcony but she couldn't actually _see_ the handle. She'd have to take a closer look at that later… The dining room table wasn't extremely large, but it had many chairs, able to seat six. Along the left wall sat a baby grand piano and an acoustic guitar. She wondered if Jack played, and if so (she was quite certain that he could) that he would do a private show for her. In the kitchen was a very modern kitchen, with stainless steel appliances, and a very new and complicated coffee maker. However, despite the sheen of the appliances, it still had wooden cabinets and counter tops that matched the rest of the house.

Seeing nothing else of interest, Gwen decided to see what was down the corridor. The corridor was the same color as the main room, kitchen and dining room, with five doors; one at the end of the corridor and two on each side of the wall. She decided to look at the room closet to her, on the right. Upon opening the door she found a bedroom with the light blue walls. There wasn't a lot in it. There was a sliding closet, a desk with a lamp on it and a photo on it (of what, she couldn't tell), a dresser, and a queen size bed with a dark blue comforter. It was rather bland room in her opinion… So it must be Ianto's room. There was a door in the room too, but she didn't bother to go check it out.

Closing the door, she then looked at the door to the left. She immediately knew that this was the room she was going to be staying it. The décor was extremely feminine, with peach color walls and a floral print quilt on the queen size bed. It looked like the other room to a key. The only thing missing was the desk. There were a few framed pictures of flowers on the walls and overall, it was just very female. She was a little curious to _why_ there was all ready such a girly room in the house but she'd ask later.

Farther down the hall, she entered the door that was next to her new room and was slightly disturbed. It was a children's room. It was definitely a children's room. The theme of the room was space, with dark colored walls and glow-in-the-dark stars and planets on the ceiling on walls. There was a bunk bed, with comforters that had a star pattern on them, a dresser, the same sliding closet, and a desk as well as a toy chest and the same door from the room before. Did it conjoin the rooms? Either way, it was a really well designed room, but the fact that it was there to begin with was just a little creepy.

The next door she was check was the one adjacent to the last one. She was all ready going to go ahead and guess it was Jack's. She just had a feeling that it was. Upon opening the door, she saw a rather messy room with a green theme to it. There was an unmade king size bed, clothes were scattered all over the floor and hanging out of the half open dresser draws. The sliding closet seemed to be bulging slightly, probably filled to the brim with junk and just overall, the room was quite disgusting. She wrinkled her nose a bit and closed the door. She was not going in there again it was cleaned. Jack was going to have to once they got together.

Last but not least, Gwen was upon the final door. She assumed it was a restroom, but to her surprise, it wasn't. It was more or less a large closet that had a washer and dryer to her left and shelves to her right for holding cleaning supplies. Then where were the restrooms? She headed back to the living room to find Jack and Ianto both reclined on the couch, the tv was on some game of rugby re-run that was playing.

Jack looked up at her and smiled, patting the seat next to him. "Have a seat." He said, leaning back. Both his arms stretched out along the back of the couch, one behind his favorite Welshman and the other behind where Gwen sat down. "How do you like the place?"

She couldn't help but return his smile. It was very hard not to. "It's very nice. One question though… Where's the restroom?" She couldn't help but hope he wasn't going to laugh at the question, because she felt rather foolish having to ask.

"Oh! Right. I forgot it's not really obvious. There are two restrooms, one between mine and Ianto's room, and the other between where you're going to be staying and the kid's room."

"Kids?" She snapped her jaw shut quickly. She wasn't going to really ask about that creepy room until later, but she hadn't been able to keep the question inside.

She was expecting Jack to answer, but to her surprise, it was Ianto. He didn't look away from the tv as he leaned back on the couch, a faint trace of a smile flashing across his face at the feel of Jack's fingers messing with his hair again. "That room goes to my niece and nephew. They stay over sometime's when my sister needs a break from them and wants some alone time with Johnny."

Gwen nodded slowly, not sure how she felt about the idea of kids staying here while she was. Of course, she was great with kids, but she was kind of hesitant about how they would feel about her. She pushed the thought aside though for her to worry about later. She took another look around the room and her gaze was once again drawn to the tiger rug. "Where'd you get that?"

Jack turned to see what she was looking at and he couldn't help but grin. "Isn't it great? I found it in this little shop up in London last year. Ianto doesn't like it, but I think it looks wonderful."

Ianto rolled his eyes, also turning to look. "Are you kidding? That thing is gaudy." He said, turning away from it. "I think the only reason you actually got it was so you could dance on it in your boxers singing 'Eye of the Tiger'."

Jack laughed loudly, which Gwen couldn't help but joining in on, albeit quieter. Yeah, he's done that on more than one occasion. But his reasons for it weren't exactly what the Welshman thought it was. He mainly did it to see the fond exasperated look on the man's face whenever he caught him. "Hey! Don't knock my dancing skills! I remember a time when I got you once. Remember Tiger Pants?"

A blush spread across the Welshman's face and he stood up. "All right then. I think it's time for bed." He didn't really hate that nickname…. He was just embarrassed that Jack had used it in front of their guest that was a little awkward.

With that, Jack stood as well and turned to Gwen. "You heard the man. Bed time. There should be something for you to wear in the room and a new toothbrush for you to use." She nodded and watched the two men walk away. She got one last look around before following, watching as Ianto flicked a switch on the wall, shutting the lights off in the main room.

She entered her room and flipped on the switch. It didn't take her long to find the things Jack mentioned and she got ready to go to sleep quietly. This wasn't exactly how she planned for her day to go, but it was a one step closer for her achieving her goal.

-TW – TW-

**So… How was it? Good? Bad? Please let me know! I would always love to know what you thought. :D **

**I'm still on the lookout for jobs for the other characters, so anything you think they should do, let me know. **

**Oh! Anything you might want to happen in the story? I would love to hear about it and I just might add it in if I feel like it fits into the story line I have planned.**

**Yeah…. Once more… Please review! The more reviews I get, the happier I am. The happier I am, the faster I write. *hint*hint***


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello everyone. Here's the next chapter of Living the Dream. I hope you all enjoy it. I know a lot doesn't really happen in it, but it's just showing Gwen's first morning at Jack and Ianto's place. Next chapter is going to be her first day at work, so... that's going to be fun. In this one, you find out a little about Ianto and, of course, Jack's feeling for said man. **

**So... Yeah. Enjoy~**

-TW - TW-

As the first strands of awareness slowly started to trickle into her mind, Gwen was aware of three things. First off, the sun was shining directly into her eyes from the window. She squinted, more like glared, at the offending light before moving out the light. How had she forgotten to shut the blinds before getting into bed? Granted, her mind was focused on other matters, like what Jack was wearing to bed... But still! She should have remembered. The second thing she noticed was the sound of piano music drifting softly into her room. She tilted her head slightly as she listened, curious. Was Jack playing something? There was only one way to find out. As she got out of bed and moved towards the door, the delicious aroma of fresh coffee filled her mind, making her speed up her footsteps. A nice cup of coffee sounded wonderful right now. She would love to just relax with a cup and listen to the music.

To her surprise though, when she reached the main room of the condo, it wasn't Jack at the piano. It was Ianto. He had a serene look on his face, his eyes distant and peaceful. She leaned against the wall, sort of afraid of entering further into the room lest she ruin his concentration. It really was beautiful music and she didn't want it to end just yet. She hadn't even known that the Welshman could play, but she had to say it was a  
pleasant surprise. But much to her disappoint, the music only continued for a few seconds longer before it stopped and he stood.

He flashed a quick smile at her before moving into the kitchen and towards the nearly full coffee pot. "Morning Miss Cooper. I hope you slept well." he said, his hands preparing a fresh cup of coffee. He shot a thoughtful look towards her for a second before turning back to the cup.

Gwen nodded, returning the smile as she moved further into the room. "Yes. I slept very well. Thank you." she said. She went into the kitchen as well and leaned against a counter while she waited for her turn to use the coffee pot. It really did smell wonderful. "I had no idea you could play piano. You're very good."

Ianto smiled faintly, turning to look at her as he finished up the lasted touches to the coffee. "Thank you. I've been playing since I was eight." he said. He held the cup out to her, the edge of his mouth  
twitching upwards at the surprised look on her face as she took the cup. He turned back to the pot to fix his own drink, already mentally calculating how long it was going to take before Jack came out. It wasn't going to be long now until he wondered out of that mess he called a room.

Gwen will admit she was surprised when the coffee was handed to her. She had honestly expecting to make her own cup, which she would have been fine with. She glanced at the man curiously before taking a small sip of the brew, a pleased sound escaping her throat. "Oh wow. This is absolutely divine!" she exclaimed, surprised and very pleased with the drink.

He smiled, taking a sip of his own drink before starting on the next one. "But of course. I'm a man of many talents Miss Cooper. You'll do best to remember that." He cast sideways glance at her, raising an eyebrow lightly.

A flash of arousal shot through her at the look and she was certain now that she wanted to get with this man at least once before she got with Jack. Knowing her luck, she was going to get it very soon. She opened her mouth to comment, but the words died in her throat when she caught sight of Jack coming into the room. So he only wore sleeping pants to bed? Hm... She wondered if he actually wore boxers underneath, a plan all ready forming in her mind on how she could find out.

She felt her heart flutter in her chest at the smile he sent her and she readily returned it. Her mind blanked for a moment so she missed the fonder smile the man sent Ianto as he headed into the kitchen. "Good morning Jack." she greeted. She took a half-a-step back to give the man some space to stand beside her. She was more than pleased when he did.

Jack smiled, leaning casually against the kitchen counter. He gave Gwen a friendly smile, but he found his attention drifting towards his favorite Welshman on more than one occasion. He couldn't help it. The man was gorgeous. His sleeping clothes were still rumpled from sleep and his hair was sleep-tousled and it took everything he had not to run his fingers through it. He forced his attention back to the woman beside him though. She was his guest and it would be rude to ignore... No matter how much he wanted to at this moment.

"Morning Gwen. Did you sleep all right?" He wasn't sure if Gwen would have completely enjoyed her stay in the room. Rhiannon normally stayed in there when she wanted a break from her husband and kids, and since he never really goes in there, he wasn't sure if everything would have been all right for the Welshwoman. But, now that he thought about it, Ianto probably would have all ready figured all that stuff out and he was just worrying himself over nothing.

Gwen nodded, pleased that Jack was interested in her. "Yes. I slept quite well. How'd you sleep?" she asked, taking another sip of the delicious coffee. She was curious as to how Ianto knew how she took her coffee, but that was something she was going to have to ask later. Right now, her future husband needed her attention.

Jack smiled, moving so he was sitting on the counter. His smile grew slightly at the disapproving look the Welshman shot him as the man finished fiddling with the coffee machine. "I slept very well." His mind went back to his dream, which starred the man in front of him. It wasn't anything sexual... Well... Nothing to explicit. Clothes stayed on both of them (much to his disappointment), but it was a nice dream, nonetheless. He blinked, snapping himself out of the daydream he was in, turning to look at Gwen. His attention flickered over to Ianto once more before sliding off the counter. "All right! We should probably be getting a move on. Lots to get done today." he said, chugging down the rest of his drink before setting the mug in the sink. He shot both the two Welsh-people a smile before heading back to his room. He planned on snagging the shower before Ianto came back.

Ianto rolled his eyes before rinsing out the mugs that were used and gave them a quick wash. If he left it for later, he was going to end up forgetting and that just wouldn't do. He dried his hands off before looking at Gwen. "Best get a move on. You don't want to be late on your first day." he said, before following Jack down the hall. He paused at the entryway. "Oh. And don't worry about getting a shower. Both can run at the same time without messing with the hot water for either of them." With that, he was gone, heading into his own room.

Gwen blinked, surprised to find herself alone so quickly. She quickly washed her own mug. She normally would have just left it in the sink, but she didn't want to make a bad first impression on her first morning there. She paused in the hallway, hearing the shower all ready going. Well... Ianto said it would be all right if she wanted to get a shower of her own in, so she headed to her bathroom.

Jack was pleased with himself when he managed to get the shower first. Normally, no matter how early he woke up, Ianto always seemed to get there first. But not this time! He was actually feeling kind of smug about getting there before the Welshman. He tilted his head thoughtfully when he heard the faint sound of rustling clothes. He turned to the shower curtain, raising an eyebrow in surprise when Ianto stepped into the shower with him. "Do you mind?" he asked, crossing his arms. Not that he really was complaining. It took everything he had not to let his gaze drop lower than the Welshman's face.

Ianto just raised an eyebrow lightly, moving closer to Jack. "What? We're not going to have time to get to the studio on time if we take separate showers. So scoot over." he said, grabbing the soap. A grin spread across Jack's face when the other man wasn't looking. He allowed his gaze to trail across that pale body just once before lifting again. Okay then... So far, today was starting out to be a pretty good day. He hoped the rest of the day was going to go as well as this morning has.

-TW - TW-

**Liked it? Hated it? Please let me know! Each review I get makes me so very happy and to most definitely encourages me to write faster. So, like I've said in previous chapters, the more reviews I get, the faster the next chapter is going to come up. So... yeah! Review please!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello everybody. I want to apologize for taking almost three weeks to get this chapter up, but I've been busy! I've been babysitting, cleaning a lot, while also getting ready for college and hopefully a new job soon. Plus graduation was on the 10th, so that was exciting. :D When I went across that stage, they said my name wrong, so I kind of thought I wasn't graduating for a moment... But I did! Which is great~**

**I want to thank everyone who's reviewed, alerted, or favorited the story. Each little alert I got made me so happy~ :D **

**This chapter isn't as long as the other ones are, but that's only because I was having a little trouble writing it because of the interaction between Jack and Gwen. All I can really do is hope that it turns out okay. **

**This story is being betaed by **_**The Crazy Breadstick**_**. I highly recommend you all go check out some of her work. **

**Please understand that I do have other stories I'm working on right now that I can't keep ignoring. I plan on updating them all soon, so I hope you all read them. I have a new one posted up the other day. It's a Supernatural one, in case anyone's interested.**

**So... yeah. I hope you enjoy the chapter~**

-TW - TW-

After that shower, which ended a lot sooner than Jack would have liked, the two men went into their separate ways. The entire time he was getting dressed, his attention kept drifting to the still open bathroom door. From where he was standing, he could catch just a glimpse of a towel-clad Welshman standing at the sink. He flashed a grin when the man in question looked over at him. He bit his lip to keep himself from laughing at the mildly amused look on Ianto's face. He turned away then, not wanting to get caught staring at all that pale skin.

Once he was dressed in his customary look, he headed out into the living room and plopping down on to the couch. He flipped on the television, idly changing the channels. He knew better than to actually pick something to watch. By the time he actually got into it, Ianto would be ready to go and he'd have to stop watching. He stopped on a news program, settling himself down to watch. He forced himself to sit up though when he heard the sound of footsteps, thinking he was going to be reprimanded for having his feet on the couch again. He immediately relaxed seeing it was just Gwen, but put his feet on the ground to give her room to sit down.

Gwen felt her heart stutter at the gesture and she sat down as close to Jack as she dared. She didn't want to risk him being uncomfortable around her so early in their relationship. "You look nice today." she complimented. He did look quite dashing, but doesn't he always?

Jack grinned, causing her heart to speed up some. "Why thank you. I must say, that you look lovely yourself." He made a point of scanning her up and down, a flirtatious look in his eye. He couldn't help it. He enjoyed flirting with people, knowing that none of it was actually going to lead anywhere. The only person he seriously flirts with is Ianto, but that wasn't the point. The point is, he likes making people blush, and he felt a thrill of satisfaction go through him at the reddish tint spreading across the Welshwoman's face.

She couldn't stop the blush, not that she really wanted too. "Thank you." she said. Of course she looked good. She knew she did. She was wearing a dark green shirt that accented her body nicely and helped make her eyes brighter. Along with her favorite pair of tight jeans, she knew it wouldn't be hard for Jack to resist her. "I hope you don't mind my asking but... Are you seeing anyone lately?"

He raised an eyebrow lightly at the question. That seemed kind of random... But who was he not to answer? He shrugged gently, leaning back against his seat. "No. I'm not seeing anyone right now." he said. The only person he actually wanted to be with didn't appear to be interested. But that didn't mean he couldn't flirt with the man, right? He was lost in his thoughts for a moment, so he didn't see the satisfied look cross Gwen's face.

Before anything else could be said, Ianto came into the room, dress immaculately in his suit, straightening his tie. "Right then. Let's get going. It's best that we're not late." he said, heading towards the door. He didn't bother looking back, knowing Jack would follow, Gwen not far behind him. The car was all ready waiting outside for them and they got in. They stopped by a little coffee shop to get some to go before heading to the studio, talking idly amongst themselves.

When the car finally stopped, Rhys was there, opening the door for them. Jack managed to get out first, despite being the furthest from the door. He flashed the man a smile, stepping aside to let the other two out. Ianto was right behind him, like normal, with Gwen a few seconds behind. She shot a smile at Rhys, pleased by the flustered look that crossed his face. Even knowing that they'll never end up together didn't mean she couldn't still flirt with him.

She followed after the two men as they went inside the building, watching curiously as Ianto went over to a dark-skinned woman. They chatted for a few seconds before kissing gently. She raised an eyebrow lightly, surprised, before turning to Jack. "Who's that?" she asked, nodding her head towards the other woman. She wasn't at all threatened by her. After all, the Welshwoman knew that once she actually tried, Ianto would get with her the moment she snapped her fingers. She was only asking though in case she needed to know the name for later use.

Jack watched the man closely, a longing passing across his face for a moment, and a sharp pain shot through his chest. "Lisa Hallett. She and Ianto have been dating for a few years now." He could remember the day he found out about the relationship. The Welshman seemed so happy, and Jack was happy for him. He really was. But that didn't mean he had to be happy about how well their relationship was still going. There was a part of him that thought, and hoped, it wouldn't last this long. Being the good friend that he was though, he was supportive of them. The only thing that matter was that Ianto was happy.

Gwen, being too busy plotting on how to get the Welshman just for the satisfaction of knowing she stole him from another woman, didn't notice the longing look on Jack's face. She blinked when the man stopped talking and looked at him. "That's good for them." she said, putting false joy into her voice. No-one would be able to tell though.

He nodded slowly, mentally shaking himself out of the funk he was going into. "Yeah. It's great for them." He smiled brightly to help ease the pain in his chest and turned away from the couple. He knew Ianto would catch up to him in a few minutes, so he headed further into the building, Gwen a few steps behind him. Once out of sight, he started to feel better, so he turned to face her. "Well, I wish you the best of luck on your first day. Trust me on this. You are going to need it."

Suzie could be a bit of a slave driver at times and Gwen was going to need all the luck she could get. If she got through this first day though, the rest should be smooth sailing. She smiled as she nodded in gratitude, more than pleased that Jack was so considerate of her. "Thanks." She honestly didn't think she was going to have too much trouble with the job. After all, how hard could being a personal assistant be?

-TW - TW-

**So, how'd I do? Was the chapter okay? Please review and let me know! Despite working on other stories like I said earlier, I do plan on updating this faster than this chapter was. It shouldn't take me as long to get the next one out because I all ready know what I want to happen. Yeps~ So, review please!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello everybody! I am so sorry for how long it took me to get this chapter out. I know I said it wasn't going to take that long, and I know I basically lied, but I didn't mean too! I swear! I've just been so busy these last two weeks that it's insane. We moved recently, I started working and school's going to be starting soon. Add that all up together and you get one very stressed out author. I want to say that this next chapter isn't going to take as long, but I can't actually guarantee that, so I'm not going to lie to you all again.** **I will try to get the next chapter out quickly, but you all must understand that I have like four and a half stories going on right now that I need to work on and it's hard for me to focus. So I truly do apologize. Please forgive me!**

**On another note! I want to thank all of those who's reviewed, are following and has favorited this story. Each time I get an alert, it makes me so very happy. :D I especially want to thank my beta **_**The Crazy Breadstick **_**for being so patient with me for the most part. Sure, there were times when she was rushing me, but there were times when I was pushing her to work on her stuff as well, so we'll call it even.**

**This chapter doesn't have much going on, but it is the introduction of Tosh and Owen~ :D I do hope you all enjoy it and the next one will be Gwen's first disastrous day. **

- TW - TW -

Jack smiled when Ianto finally said goodbye to Lisa and came over to them. Even though it was true that he was happy for the two, it didn't mean he wanted to see it. He turned to head off towards his dressing room, but paused when Suzie approached them. The look on her face meant no good was going to come out of this and he dropped his gaze immediately to the ground and tried to sneak towards his room, knowing Ianto was behind him.

"Stop right there Jones." Suzie said, coming to a stop and snatching the coffee out of Gwen's hand. "I have a job for you."

Ianto frowned, but didn't argue against what she said. It would do absolutely no good to argue against the boss. "All right. What do you need me to do?"

"Help Miss Cooper here with her first day here. No-one knows better what goes around here than you do, so make sure she's able to do what she needs to properly."

It took everything Gwen had not to scowl at Suzie. How dare this woman even suggest that she, the great Gwen Cooper, wasn't able to do her job! That was just outrageous! Her fists clenched tightly for a moment before she forced herself to relax. The only plus side she could see to this little plan was that she'd be spending a lot of time with the man. It will make it a lot easier for when she snatches him away from that Lisa girl.

Ianto shot a quick glance at Jack, who nodded that it was okay for him to go, before turning his attention to Gwen. "All right then. Follow me Miss Cooper."

She smiled, following the man after one last glance at Jack. "Please. Call me Gwen." She insisted, allowing her eyes to drift along the Welshman's backside. From what she could tell, it was very nice. She knew that if they communicated on a more personal level, it would help make it easier to get him into her bed.

"Yes. Of course." He agreed. It only made sense in his mind since they were going to be working together. That is, if she made it through this first week of working for Suzie.

He showed the Welshwoman around the building, explaining the gist of what each job and area was. He went into more detail about the things she was going to need to know for her own job. That was basically in the break room where the coffee machine was and where the things she'd need were. After that would be the copy/filing room, where she'd be able to get any document she needs and how to work the copy machine when needed.

"Oi! Teaboy!"

They both stopped at the exclamation. Gwen eyed the man rapidly approaching, taking in his appearance. He was wearing tight jeans, a well worn grey t-shirt underneath a leather jacket. He was on the skinny side, but not too bad. He a nice enough face and Gwen all ready added him to her mental list of people to do before Jack.

"What do you want now Owen?" Ianto asked, raising an eyebrow. He wasn't in the mood to deal with the man right now.

"Coffee, of course. Why haven't I gotten any yet?"

The Welshman stifled a sigh. They go through this every morning and he'd have thought the other man would have learned by now. "It's not my job to provide you with coffee. You should be aware of this by now." He could tell the man was ready to start an argument, so he held up his hand to stop him. "But... If you really need some, there's a fresh pot in the kitchen."

Owen nodded once before stalking off with Gwen taking a moment to check out his backside. "Who was that then?" She asked, unable to keep the curiosity out of her voice.

"Owen Harper. He's the photographer for Jack and the director for any music videos that we do here. He spends a lot of time in the technical room, going over images and putting everything together." On that note, Ianto turned and headed towards said technical room. Gwen nodded thoughtfully before hurrying after him.

The Welshman knocked twice on a door that said "Technical Services" on it before entering. Gwen hesitated for just a moment before following

"Morning Tosh." he greeted, producing a cup of coffee out from seemingly nowhere. He held it out to a woman who just crawled out from under a desk. She took the cup with a grateful smile and took a long drink.

"Thanks Ianto. I needed that." she said, pushing the protective goggles she was wearing to rest on her head. "Who's this?" she asked, eyeing Gwen curiously.

"Gwen Cooper. She's Suzie's new assistant. Gwen, meet Toshiko Sato, our amazing technical genius."

"Nice to meet you." the Welshwoman greeted, knowing she didn't really mean it. She discreetly scanned the woman from top to bottom to decide if she'd be a threat with her getting with Jack. She appeared to be Japanese, which she knew was good because she was sure Jack wouldn't like that. The short hair wasn't helping much either. The only problem she could she was that they were roughly the same age and basically had the same eye color.

Gwen gazed around the room, tuning out most of the conversation between the other two. She only caught little snippets of the conversation (words like: engagement, wedding and something about a date). The room was smaller than she could have expected based on what it was used for in the company. About six screens lined one wall, with only two computer chairs in front of them. On the opposite side was a huge block of technology, something she didn't have a clue how to describe. All she could really say was that there were blinking lights and tons of wires connecting to another machine. There was a large table in the middle with even more pieces of technology on it. Two desks sat on the far wall, with a small computer on each.

"Ready to go?" Ianto's voice cut Gwen out of her slight stupor in the face of technology and she nodded, putting a smile on her face. She was more than ready to get out of this room. She followed the man willingly, wondering what else (and who else) she could meet before hopefully just going home. All thoughts of that came to a crashing halt as he patted her on the shoulder. "Good luck on your first day." With that, she was left staring blankly at his retreating back. She actually had to work?

- TW – TW -

**Did you enjoy the chapter? I really hope you did. Reviews would be love, and the more I get, I swear the faster I want to get the next chapter done. I'm not just saying that either. It's a fact. So... Review! I'll love you all forever if you do~**

**Anything you want to see happen in the next chapter? Let me know in a review or even a pm. I'll most definitely work on getting it into the story. :D**

**Here's a little heads up for all my readers. Starting sometime next month, I plan on taking on one shot and story requests in order to help me become a better writer. So anything you want to read, just let me know. It doesn't even have to be Torchwood. Anything at all, just as long as I know what the show, movie or whatever is then I'll most definitely do my best to make you all happy.**

**So... Yeah. One last time, please review! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Oh my god... I'm so sorry! I know it's been like a month since I've updated this, and I don't think I can apologize enough for that. I can think of some excuses to use, like work and the fact that school started this week, but they don't seem like a good enough reason. Work's been slow lately, so I've been home a lot, but I just haven't worked on it, and I truly am sorry. I hope you all can forgive me!**

**On a brighter note though, today is my birthday, so I thought as a little gift to myself and to all you wonderful readers to kick my butt into gear and get this chapter out. I hope you all enjoy it, cause it made me laugh a little at the end just writing it. So... Yeah. Enjoy~**

-TW - TW-

Gwen muttered under her breath, taking a seat at one of the tables in the break room. This morning had been absolutely horrid. It should have been easy enough, seeing as how all she really had to do was deliver papers to certain people in the building. But she'd get them mixed up, or she was late and everyone seemed to be getting annoyed with her. She sighed, pushing some stray hairs out of her face. How dare those people get onto her about that. It was her first day! And if they really wanted the documents, they should have just gotten them themselves.

She was snapped out of her thoughts when a hot mug of coffee was set in front of her. When she saw who it was that gave it to her, she flashed him a half relieved, half flirty smile.

"Bad day?" Ianto asked, taking a seat across from her, his own mug of coffee in his hands.

She sighed, taking a deep drink of the delicious liquid."Is it that obvious, yeah?"

A faint smile pulled at the corner of his mouth as he nodded. "Yeah. Just a bit."

She groaned. This wasn't good. She couldn't be seen like this by someone who might report this back to Suzie. It wasn't as if she thought Ianto would, but he worked for Jack and she didn't want him to know. "Any advice to help things get better?"

Ianto was silent for a moment, a thoughtful look crossing his face. He discreetly examined the woman in front of him. He wasn't sure what it was, but there was just something off about her, something he didn't quite trust. But he had always been taught to give someone the benefit of doubt, so he was going to try to help her out and hope it doesn't end up backfiring on him. "... All I can really say is to keep trying. Things will get easier the longer you're working here... But...If you want to try something a little easier, why don't you take Jack some coffee. I was just about to make him some."

Gwen's eyes seemed to light up and she nodded her head enthusiastically. Just the thought of doing something for Jack made a nervous ball of energy grow in her stomach. She took a deep breath to try and calm herself. During the time Ianto used to make the coffee, she was able to get herself under control. All she could really do was hope that she didn't end up making herself look like a fool of herself. She finished up her own coffee (after all, you can't let it go to waste) before taking the mug for Jack. She gave a grateful smile to Ianto before carefully  
leaving the room with the full mug.

She was being sure to be extra careful while searching for Jack. Not only did she not want to spill any of the drink, but it was also quite hot and she didn't want to risk spilling it on herself. She spotted Jack coming through an open door, talking to Suzie about something and she hurried up, wanting to please him.

-TW - TW-

Jack sighed, running a hand through his hair. This morning wasn't going as good as he wanted it too. It wasn't as if things weren't going right, because they were. No, the thing he was upset about was the fact that he's only seen Ianto a handful of times and only for a few minutes each. Sure, he knew the other man was busy, but that wasn't fair! He was supposed to work for him, and that requires him to always be nearby. He paused when he caught sight of Suzie from the corner of his eye and quickly turned and headed in the opposite direction, hoping to avoid her.

Sadly, he had no such luck, and she caught up to him. He kind of tuned her out, only catching a few words of whatever she was saying. It probably wasn't it was, Ianto would tell him. Speaking of Ianto... Jack could smell the faint aroma of fresh coffee and based on the strength of the smell, it was coming right towards him. Suzie had walked off, finally seeming to get the hint he wasn't listening and he turned, hoping to catch sight of the elusive Welshman.

What he saw caused his heart to skip a beat in shock. Gwen was hurrying towards him with a mug of coffee, not watching where she was stepping. Before he could warn her about the loose cords on the floor, one of her boots caught caught a few feet in front of him. She stumbled forwards, hands jerking to try to catch her balance. Unfortunately, the move caused her to throw all the hot coffee right onto Jack.

Time seemed to freeze as they stared at each other, both in complete shock. It was broken when Jack's body finally registered that it was in pain and he cried out, pulling at his shirt to get it off. Ianto seemed to have appeared out of nowhere, a bag of ice in one hand, a clean shirt in the other. "Come along sir. Let's get you cleaned up." he said, handing Jack the ice before taking him gently by the arm and leading him away.

Gwen could only stare in shock as the two men walked away. How could she have done that?! Jack was going to absolutely hate her now! No! She refused to believe that. He didn't seem like the type of guy who would by hateful towards someone over spilled coffee... Right? She could only hope. If he was that type, then there went any chance she would have had with getting together with him and that was something she refused to believe. After all, they were meant to be together.

-TW - TW-  
**Was it worth the wait? I do hope it was. Next chapter is going to be the next half of Gwen's first day, which is going to include some more mishaps involving coffee, a little flirting and getting shot down. :D I'm so going to enjoy writing it~**

**I promise to get the next part up faster. I don't know how fast since I am working on some of my other stories as well, which I would love for you all to check out. I hope you'd enjoy them as much as you all are enjoying this story.**

**Reviews! Reviews make me happy and the happier I am, the more encouraged I am to write faster. Keep that little thought in mind and let me know what you think of the chapter, the story, or just whatever. I don't mind which. **

**Oh! Before I forget, if there is absolutely anything you want to see happen within the next chapter (within reasonable means), I wouldn't mind adding. Just let me know. :D**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello everybody. Here's the next chapter of Living the Dream. It's the second part of Gwen's first day. I hope you all enjoy~**

**I would have had this up sooner, but this last Saturday, I went to King's Island with ****_The Crazy Breadstick_**** and family, which was great. The few days after that were resting. Tuesday I started work again, so I'm going to be kind of busy with that. I'll be able to write though when I'm not working, so never fear! **

**This chapter is unbetaed, so any mistakes found are my own and I accept full responsibility over them. I would have had it betaed, but she's not answering her phone right now and I wanted to get it out.  
**

**So... Enjoy!  
**

**-TW - TW-**

Jack winced slightly when he finally pulled the wet shirt from his body in the privacy of the bathroom. There was a large red patch on his chest and he hoped it just looked a lot worse than it actually was. Instead of really thinking about it though, he turned his attention to Ianto, glad he had been nearby. He pressed the bag of ice to his chest, watching the man curiously.

The Welshman was at one of the sinks, wetting a paper towel with cold water. He turned towards Jack, giving the hand holding the ice a little tug to get it to move. He took a small step closer to get a better look at the red area as he started to wipe away any trace of coffee with the towel.

"Thank Yan for being there so quickly." Jack said, his attention completely on the young man's face.

"It's my job to look out for you." Ianto said, shrugging lightly. His attention flickered upwards for a second before returning to the task at hand.

"I know. But still I want to thank you." Jack's heart clenched slightly at the sight of the small smile tugging of at the corner of the man's mouth. Things grew quiet for a few seconds before a smirk formed on his face. "Yan..." he started, noticing the other's hands had slowed down. "You're starting to stare."

Ianto's gaze jerked to his face as his hands fell away, a blush spreading across his face. "Sorry sir"

Jack's smirk changed to a fond smile as he lifted a hand to gently graze it against the red cheeks. "It's okay. I don't mind." His brain probably could have come up with a thousand inappropriate comments, but it seemed to short-circut when it noticed how close the Welshman was. He leaned forward involuntarily, his gaze locked firmly on those pouty lips, wanting nothing more than to kiss the man.

What surprised his though was the fact that Ianto wasn't moving away. Taking that as a good sign, he leaned in a little more... Only for the both of them to jerk back at the sound of the door opening. He resisted the urge to growl at whoever it was who dared to interrupt them as he pulled on his clean shirt.

"Oi tea boy! Suzie's looking for ya." Owen said when he spotted the two. "Best get a move on mate before she starts looking for ya."

Ianto nodded, tossing the paper towel that was still in his hand into the trash. "All right then. I'll see you later sir." he said to Jack before hurrying out of the room.

Jack frowned, watching him go. Damn it! He was so close! The next time they ended up in a situation like that, he wasn't going to let the man slip away from him again!

-TW - TW-

Ianto took a few calming breaths as he left the bathroom, pleased to know that the blush was gone before anyone had the chance to see it. He smoothed his hands down the front of his suit, getting rid of imaginary wrinkles as he went in search of Suzie. His thoughts were racing, screaming at him for what he just about did. How could he have just stood there? Kissing Jack would be a very bad idea. They had a great friendship and he didn't want to mess it up by making the man think he was interested in him. A small part of him couldn't deny though that he was curious as to what it would be like to kiss him. He's wondered for years now. But he couldn't allow himself to satisfy that curiosity. He was with Lisa now and he wasn't going to ruin what they had because of such a small thing. So, he was going to push those thoughts to the back of his mind, just like he's done for a long time.

-TW - TW-

Gwen sighed, pushing a few strands of hair from her face. After her embarrassment over the whole coffee incident faded away, she tried to find Jack so that she could apologize to him. Unfortuntely for her, she was unable to find him. Where could he have gotten to? Was he avoiding her? No... That couldn't be it. Why would he? After all, she could just tell that he adores spending time with her all ready.

Deciding to put her search on pause for now, she scanned the few people in the room, looking for anyone who looked like they'd be worth the effort of getting into bed. There were basically no potential partners though and she frowned. She perked up though when she spotted Owen. She could tell from the moment she met him that he'd definitely be worth the effort, not that she thought it would take much. She sauntered over to him with what she thought was a sultry smirk on her face. "Hey Owen!" she called out to him before he left the room.

Owen paused, turning to look back at her. He resisted the urge to roll his eyes. He had things to do, you know. "What do you want Cooper?" he asked, crossing his arms. He wanted to get this conversation over with so he could drop off his work flashdrive to Tosh before heading out to lunch.

"I just wanted to chat." Gwen said, shrugging lightly. She smiled charmingly, flipping her hair over her shoulder. "What're you up too?"

He frowned slightly. What did it matter what he was up to? It really wasn't any of her business. "Working. So if you don't mind, I'd like to get back to it sweetheart."

Her eyes flashed for a second and it took all her self-control not to frown. She hated being called that by anyone... Well... Jack would be the exception. "It's Gwen. Not sweetheart. Get it memorized."

He raised an eyebrow lightly, amused. He called all the women here sweetheart. He didn't mean anything by it. Her defensiveness about it was quite amusing though. "All right. If you say so."

She was quiet for a second before a seductive look entered her eyes. "So… You look like a fun guy. What say you and I slip off somewhere and… Get to know each other a little better?" she asked, running a hand up his arm, hoping that he'll agree.

All amusement vanished from his face and he took a step away from her. "You're kidding, right?" he asked. Did she really just proposistion him, actually thinking he'd just go off wth her?

She shook her head, taking a step towards him. "Of course not. We're both good looking people. I'm sure it'll be great." She said, running a finger down his chest.

He knocked her arm away, taking another step away from her. "Look lady. I'm not interested for one, and for two, I'm not going to cheat on my fiance." He said. He loved Tosh more than anything else and he wasn't going to lose her.

Gwen frowned then. "Fiance?" she asked, glancing down at his ring finger. "I don't see an engagement ring." She said, crossing her own arms then.

"It's bad luck to wear it before the wedding." He said, getting annoyed. "Now, if you don't mind, I have work to do." Before she could say anything else, he turned and walked away quickly, people moving out of his way because of the look on his.

She frowned after him for a second before walking in the opposite direction. All right then. He can suit himself. He wasn't worth the effort then after being so rude to her. After all, here she was, offering him the chance to sleep wth her, and he just brushed her aside! How dare he!

She headed back to the break room, hoping to just hang out there until the end of the work day. Sadly, that didn't seem to be the case as Suzie came up to her. She'd been hoping to avoid her for the day.

"There you are. I need you to fetch me a coffee and bring it to my office immediately." Suzie walked off before Gwen even got the chance to protest. She frowned before shrugging. She'd be more careful this time, so there was no chance of the earlier incident to repeat itself.

She got the coffee from the break room before heading to Suzie's office, alternating with watching where she was going and on the ground to avoid tripping herself again. It was on one of these times of looking down that when she turned the corner, she didn't see someone coming the opposite way. She tensed, fearing she'd gotten Jack again.

"What the hell?!" A woman's voice exclaimed, making Gwen relax slightly. She opened her mouth to apologize, but it snapped shut when she heard what was said next. "Watch where you're going!"

She lifted her gaze cautiously and scanned the woman. She appeared older than her, with brown hair and blue eyes. She wore what looked like a new top and some jeans. She was also a little on the heavier side, but even Gwen could tell that extra weight was from just having a baby. That's good. It meant she wouldn't have to compete with her for Jack's attentions.

Gwen frowned at this woman. "I was. Why weren't you paying any attention?" she demanded, resisting the urge to cross her arms.

An annoyed look crossed the woman's face as she crossed her arms. "Look. I don't know who you are, but I was paying attention. It's stupid people like you who messes things up. Not me."

Gwen's mouth dropped open in shock. Who does she think she is to talk to her like that?! "I'm Gwen Cooper. Who are you?" she demanded, fists clenching some.

The woman raised an eyebrow lightly. "Renee Wilson. Gwen, right? Listen closely. Lose that attitude of yours, or you're not going to last long." She said. Her attention shifted to someone behind Gwen and a grateful smile appeared on her face. "Thanks Yan." She said, taking the offered shirt. She shot Gwen one last annoyed look before heading off to the bathroom.

Gwen stared dumbstruck after her for a moment before turning to look at Ianto, only to find the man gone. She frowned before her gaze dropped to the mess on the ground. Her frown grew when she saw she had coffee all over her shoes. That was just great. So far, this had to be the worst first day in history.

**-TW - TW-**

**So, how was it? Worth waiting the couple weeks for it? If so, let me know in a review. It'd really mean a lot to me. Anything you all want to see in the upcoming chapters? Let me know. **

**Reviews make me happy. When I'm happy, I like to write. So, more reviews, faster updates. Keep that in mind people!**

**In case anyone's wondering, there are two things about Renee. First, she's from my collabo story ****_Across the Rift_****, which I recommend you all check out! Secondly, she's going to play a big part in this story, so don't anybody go hating on her because she's an oc, okay?**


	10. AN Please read

**Hello everybody. Sorry to say, this isn't an update. I figured you all deserved something, so instead of keeping you waiting until I update and giving you a long author's not then, I'm going to put this little note in. I hope you all can forgive me for taking so long.**

**On that note, I can not express how sorry I am for taking so long! It's been well over a month, and as each day passes, I feel more and more terrible. But to be completely honest with you, I don't think I have a very good excuse. For two of those weeks, I was sick and didn't feel like doing much of anything. If you take that and combine it with my general laziness, school, hanging with my bestie whom I rarely see, and the lack of motivation and ideas to actually write my stories, it all comes together to me not writing anything. :(**

**A big part of nothing getting done is that I started watching Glee. At first, I never really was going to watch it, but so many different people were saying I should give it a chance. So I looked the first episode up online, and I have to say I absolutely love it. :D I love Kurt and Blaine~ *played by the wonderfully talented Chris Colfer and Darren Criss* They're tied for my absolute fav. gay couple (along with Jack and Ianto, of course). But since I started watching, it's all I've really been able to think about. It doesn't help that last night's eipsode that Kurt and Blaine broke up. T-T I almost cried. **

**Rambling! Sorry! My mind's being flooded with ideas for Glee stories, but I don't want to start any until I get my other stories updated, and in some cases, finished. So on that note, I basically want to say I will do my absolute best to get this story, along with my others, updated as soon as possible! Thank you for your patience, even though **

**I'm sure no one's really going to bother reading this. But just in case you are, I feel the need to say this. I was going to say it anyway, but that's note the point. You all know I've been working on a collaboration story, ****_Across the Rift_**** with ****_The Crazy Breadstick_****. We both put a lot of time into that story and I know I've asked you all to check it out because we both love it. It would make me feel better about my writing if you would take a minute, or whatever, to read it and leave a review. She's been stressing out lately and spiraling down into depression and I know it would make her feel better if you did. I'd feel better if she's feeling better. After all, she is my best friend. **

**I might be mean saying this, but if we don't start getting reviews for it, I'm not going to be wanting to update this story. Is this blackmailing? Possibly. But, what can you do. I'm just trying to help her out and make her feel appreciated. **

**So... Yeah. Thanks again for you patience. :D I do really hope you all can forgive me.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello everybody. I am so super sorry for the long update. I've been so busy lately with a new job that keeps me busy most of the day. That, combined with my laziness, results in nothing getting done. But I'm updating now! That's got to count for something.**

**I want to thank everyone for being so patient with me. I've been finding it hard to write these last two months lately, so I'm hoping to get back into the swing of things soon.**

**I've ordered some of the Torchwood novels online and read through two so far, The Undertaker's Gift and Almost Perfect. The first one I couldn't stand. Way to much Jack/Gwen interaction with him thinking she was absolutely stunning and perfect and beautiful and he just wanted to kiss her and he did in his dream. I was like -_- no! It helped fuel my disliking of Gwen even more though, so that may help. The second one, I absolutely loved because Gwen was so jealous of Ianto through the whole thing. Let's just say, for those of you who haven't read it, Ianto makes a beautiful woman. Much more pretty than Gwen could ever hope to be. **

**Yeah… I'm rambling. Sorry! I hope you enjoy this chapter and have a wonderful holiday!**

-TW-

Gwen sighed as she collapsed onto a chair in the break room. This day had just been awful. She couldn't seem to get the papers where they needed to go on time, or she was giving them to the wrong people. She's been scolded on more than one occasion by Suzie, which is just terrible. All she really wanted to do was go back to the flat with Jack, maybe put on a movie and snuggle up under a blanket. She was sure he wouldn't really mind. After all, she was a very attractive woman who was more than willing to shower him with attention.

Speaking of Jack, she hasn't really had the chance to see him today, which was just horrible. She'd only manage to catch glimpses of him and whenever she would attempt to go over to him, she was getting another file shoved into her face. She was nothing if not determined though, so she will talk to Jack sometime before leaving for the day even if it was the last thing she did.

She ran a hand through her hair before glancing up at the clock on the wall. With another sigh, she stood and headed over to the coffee machine in the corner. Suzie was going to be needing another coffee soon so she hoped to get it sooner rather than later and hopefully avoid another talking to.

-TW-

Jack was having a pretty good day, if you just ignored the coffee spilling incident earlier. Sure, things were a little awkward for a while between him and Ianto after the whole 'almost kissing in the bathroom' thing. But in all honesty, he probably should have known better than trying something like that at work. Not to mention the fact that was Lisa. He couldn't expect the Welshman to cheat on his long time girlfriend just for a kiss. He was stupid to even think about wanting to kiss the man.

He couldn't really help it though. Ianto was so gorgeous to him, with his pale skin, amazing blue eyes and hair that he just wanted to run his hands through while he kissed him. No. He shouldn't think like that. He's had these feelings for years now; he had to keep pushing them back. He's been successful so far, so he was going to keep succeeding.

He just had to find something to take his mind off of everything. He could just find a random hook-up, but the thought was unappealing. Despite what people say about him, Jack was very into relationship and commitment to each other, not one night stands that mean nothing. Which is why he's only ever been in two serious relationships, Estelle in high school (whom he still keeps in touch with), and John in college. That was a bad decision right there, but hey, he was in love at the time. Or, he thought he was in love. It's like the saying goes, people do crazy things when their in love. So far, no one has caught his eye (except a certain young man). He hoped someone would show up eventually, but if not, he wasn't going to fight it anymore. He was going to tell Ianto how he felt, consequences be damned. You know what, forget that. He was going to tell him right now!

With that thought in mind, he put a big smile on his face and went off to hunt down his favorite Welshman.

-TW-

Gwen was pleased that she managed to get the coffee to Suzie on time without spilling it this time. She was feeling quite good about herself for the small accomplishment and a small smile formed on her face at it. She walked confidently through the studio, searching for Jack. Since she had some free time now, she was determined to speak to him. Just five minutes with him will have him eating out of the palm of her hand, she was sure of it.

She spotted him as he just entered the break room. The sight of him caused a little bounce to be added into her step as she made her way over to him. She didn't notice the determined look in his eye as he looked around the room. Even if she did, she would have just assumed he was looking for her.

"Jack!" she called out when he had turned, obvious with the intent to leave. She wasn't going to let him slip away. Not again. He turned to look at her, his smile dimming for just a second before coming back out in full force, causing a small ball of butterflies to burst in her stomach.

Jack had been hoping to see Ianto in the break room, but sadly the man wasn't in here. He should have figured. The Welshman never seemed to take a break. He had paused when a voice called out to him, surprised to see Gwen. He might as well be polite to her, seeing as how they were living together now. Who knows? Maybe they could become friends? "How can I help you?" he asked. He didn't really have much time to talk before he had to get back to work. Suzie would get on him if he ran late again.

Gwen put a shy smile on her face to appear more appealing, not that she needed it. You could never be too careful though. "I know we haven't known each other for very long…" she began. She paused to appear like she was searching for the words, even though she knew exactly what she wanted to say. "But I was wondering if maybe you'd like to get dinner together sometime." There it was. The offer was out there, and she knew he was going to take it.

Jack tilted his head slightly, regarding her carefully. She couldn't possibly be asking him out, could she? No… That's just ridiculous… But he had to be sure, just in case. "Like as friends? Or out on a date?"

"A date." She clarified. Oh, he was just too cute with this whole clueless act. It took everything she had not to just give him her 'come hither' eyes, even though she knew they would work in an instant.

He looked away thoughtfully. So it was supposed to be a date. How ironic is that, he happens to think he needs to go out and someone asks? It might just be a coincidence. But he really shouldn't. He was going to tell Ianto how he felt. He was determined too, so he really should say no.

Just then, Ianto came in, causing Jack's smile to grow some. He was about to step around Gwen, prepared to ignore her completely to talk to the man, but Lisa stepped in behind him, laughing at something they were talking about. He watched as the two took a seat at one of the tables, sitting close together, talking and laughing. Before he could make a move, Ianto had leaned in to give her a kiss, making his heart clench painfully.

He couldn't do that to him. It would just ruin everything to admit how he felt. So, ignoring the pain in his chest, he kept a bright smile on his face as he turned back to Gwen. "Sure. I would love to." He said, hoping she wouldn't notice the heart break he was going through.

Gwen smiled brightly, more than pleased with this. "Great!" she exclaimed, ecstatic. "We'll talk later, yeah?" she asked. At Jack's nod, she turned and headed from the room, all ready thinking about what she was going to wear to make the man fall completely in love with her.

-TW-

**So, there you have it. I was kind of feeling bad for Gwen in this story, so I decided she needs something in her life worth living for… Don't worry though. They won't last long if they do end up dating seriously. It's all part of my plan.**

**So… This is probably going to be the last update of the year. Maybe not. I don't know yet. I hope you all enjoy your holidays. :D**

**I have a two-shot coming out sometime in the next few days, so you all keep an eye out for that and enjoy.**

**Anything you want to see happen? When do you think Jack and Ianto should get together? Let me know in a PM or review. I'll take all your offers into consideration! I would really love to know what you think!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey everyone. I hope you all had a wonderful holiday and new year. :D Mine was awesome, so that put me in a good mood. Me and my beta hung out a couple days ago, going over ideas for the story, so hopefully that'll help me get the chapters coming up faster than what I've originally been doing. One of my New Year resolutions was to me more active in my writing, so I hope you all enjoy.**

**I've decided to help me stay motivated to keep writing, that every fourth review (4****th****, 8****th****, 12****th****, etc) will get a preview of the next chapter. If that person happens to be a guest, then the next person in line gets the preview. Sound good? **

- TW –

Jack sighed later that day, taking a seat in his private room. He honestly wasn't too sure about the whole going out with Gwen thing. Sure, she seemed like a nice girl, but he didn't really know anything about her. Deep down he knew that wasn't really the problem though. That's kind of the whole point of the date. The thing was, she wasn't really his type. For one thing, her eyes were a muddy brown instead of sparkling blue. Her hair was too long and not the right shade of brown. Plus the biggest thing, she was missing an important piece of anatomy. He knew he could look past all those things easily, but the crux of the matter is, she's not Ianto.

Speaking of Ianto, the man in question had just entered the room, his ever present PDA out and scrolling through a list. He didn't look up right away, so Jack took a moment to admire the way he looked, the way the lights in the room made his eyes sparkle before putting a big grin on his face as he jumped up. "Ianto! I was just thinking of you." He said, raising an eyebrow in a suggestive manor, his grin growing as the man rolled his eyes expectedly.

"Of course sir." The Welshman said, fond exasperation clear in his voice. "Renee's looking for you. She didn't say what about though."

Jack nodded, shifting uncomfortably. Should he say something about his date? Would the other even care? Or would he encourage it? After all, it's been quite some time since the last time he's been on a date. Well, only one way to find out. He should word it carefully though. "I have a date on Friday." Okay… Or he could just blurt it out. He was too busy reprimanding himself to notice the man stiffening slightly.

"Oh? That's… Great sir. I hope you have a great time." Before Jack could really say anything else, Ianto turned and left the room, quickly stashing his PDA in his pocket. Jack shrugged it off before following, going to look for Renee.

- TW –

Ianto hurried away from the room, thoughts racing. Why was the thought of Jack going out with someone bothering him so much? He's always said that the man needed to find someone to be happy with, like how he is with Lisa. He couldn't understand why though that the thought of him being with someone made his chest clench painfully. He pushed the feeling aside. It must be an after effect of something he ate earlier. That has to be it. Otherwise he didn't know what it could be.

- TW –

Jack found Renee sitting in the break room, cup of coffee in front of her. He smiled, getting his own cup before plopping down in the seat next to her. "Hey there beautiful. I heard you were looking for me." He said, a semi- serious flirtatious tone to his voice. He took in her very unamused look on her face before bursting out laughing. It was always so much fun to mess with her.

She raised an eyebrow lightly, taking a drink from the cup in front of her. "Yeah. I was." She said, ignoring the laughter. She was more than used to it by now. A small smile tugged at the corner of her mouth as her fondness for the man took over. "I've been thinking…" she started to say, but was cut off.

"Always a dangerous thing." Jack said, completely serious for about two seconds before he smiled. She slapped him on the arm, but the smile took away any pain he would have felt.

"Listen! I've been thinking, it's been so long since the two of us hung out. We should get dinner this Friday and catch up. Gary wouldn't mind taking baby duty for a couple hours."

He sighed, shaking his head. "You know I would love to. But, actually, I have a date this Friday." He braced himself for the flow of questions sure to follow. He was surprised by the first one though.

"With Ianto?"

He shook his head quickly. "No. Of course not, you know that. He's with Lisa. He wouldn't want to anyway." He said, trying to keep the longing out of his voice. He was sure he succeeded for the most part.

She sighed, mumbling under her breath about stupid men before flicking a strand of hair out of her eyes. "Okay. So you're not going out with Ianto. Who is it then?" She had a sinking suspicion and she hoped she wasn't right, but as soon as the thought crossed her mind, it was confirmed.

"With Gwen. She asked earlier and I didn't really see a reason to say no." he said, shrugging lightly. He really didn't see what one date could do. He was surprised to see Renee shaking her head and he frowned. "What?"

"I don't like her." She said simply, crossing her arms. "She spilled coffee all over me when I got in this morning and from what I heard, she did the same to you." She really didn't want Jack to go out with this woman. "Plus, there's just something about her that I don't like."

Jack sighed, running a hand through his hair. "You always say that when someone wants to go out with me. She seems nice and I am going out with her. One date won't hurt anybody." He said, crossing his own arms.

Renee sighed, leaning back in her seat. "Fine then. If that's how you're going to be. If you're going out with her, you're going to be double dating with me and Gary. That way, we can still catch up and I can make sure she's good for you."

She held up her hand to stop any protests that Jack might make, even though he wasn't going to. It was a good idea… And he trusted her opinion on people most of the time. "Don't argue. You know I'm right." With that, she stood. "I'll talk to you later." She said, patting his head affectionately before tossing her now empty cup into the trash and leaving the room.

Jack sat there for a few more seconds before finishing his coffee and following after her. It was time to get more work done.

- TW –

**There you go. I hope you all enjoyed it. I all ready have what I want for the next chapter planned, the problem is going to be getting the urge to start writing. Remember though, reviews make me happy and the more I get, the more I want to write. Oh! And if anyone out there wants to make any fan art (I know people do that out there for stories they like) then feel free. If you do though, I most definitely want to see it. You don't have to though, if you don't want to. Just saying.**

**As always, let me know what you would like to see happen in the future. I'll consider all your opinions. Until then, check out some of my other work. :D**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello everybody. I know it's been well over a month since I last updated and I can't apologize enough. I don't feel like I have a really good excuse. It was a large combination of work, general laziness, lack of motivation/ writer's block, and the small stage of depression I went through when one of my good friends past away. I'm working really hard on getting back into the swing of writing Torchwood stories, so I really hope you can all be patient with me. I have so much planned for this story and I think about it all the time. I really do. It's just getting up the energy of actually getting around to writing it and working on wording it correctly so that it comes out right. I just want you to know that I'm not abandoning this story! I really do plan on finishing it to the end. I have a lot of Gwen bashing stories planned out that I'm also wanting to write, so always keep an eye out for those. I'm hoping to get some of my other stories updated as well. I know two of them are only one chapter away from being complete, so here's to hoping I can get those done soon. I'm not even sure if anybody actually takes the time to read these author notes. But, for those of you who do, if you want, you can follow me on Twitter at AlwaysAFangirl1 for story update, delays, upcoming stories or just any little random thing I feel like sharing. It's completely up to you though. I'm not going to force you to follow me or not. On a completely different note, here's the new chapter and I hope you all enjoy.**

- TW -

Jack sighed, running a hand through his hair as he stared at his reflection. He was wearing a nice suit, nothing to fancy, but nice enough to go out to a nice restaurant. His tie was still undone, his hair a mess and the top few buttons of his shirt still undone. He knew it was all just pre-date nerves, adding to the fact he was going out with Renee also, but he was seriously starting to reconsider accepting Gwen's proposal.

"Going somewhere?" Ianto asked, leaning against the doorframe leading from the bathroom to his room. His arms were crossed, an amused look crossing his face. "If I didn't know any better, I would say you had a hot date."

Jack felt a flash of guilt, a part of him had been hoping that the other man wasn't going to be here. That was the main reason why he hadn't told him about the whole date in the first place. He forced out an awkward laugh as he kept his attention on the mirror. "Yeah. Something like that." He tensed up some as the Welshman came over to him, turning at the slight pressure on his shoulder.

"Oh? Who are you going out with?" he asked, reaching up to finish up the last couple buttons on Jack's shirt before going to work on fixing the tie.

Jack watched the other's face for a couple seconds, taking in the look of concentration before deciding that he should probably answer the question. It was with a lot reluctance though. "Going on a double date with Renee and Gary. I figured it was time to start going out again." he said, shrugging nonchalantly. He could tell that answer was the answer that Ianto wanted, so he sighed. "With Gwen. She asked and I figured it couldn't hurt if I went out with her."

A small frown tugged at the corner of Ianto's face for a moment before his face went back to nonchalance. "Oh? I didn't really see her as your type." he said, finishing the tie and stepping back. "But I am sure you'll still have a lovely time." He took a step back, resisting the urge to run his hands over Jack shoulders, to help get rid of any wrinkles, of course. "I'm going to just take a guess here and say I'm on babysitting duty tonight?" he asked, his tone of voice making it very clear that he really didn't mind. He actually adored little Zachary and didn't really mind watching him.

Jack smiled sheepishly, but nodded. "Thanks Yan. You're the best." he said, unable to resist throwing his arms around the man and giving him a quick hug. As much as he wanted to just stay there forever, he knew it might make the other uncomfortable, so he forced himself to step back.

"Well, I do try my best." Ianto said, a small smile on his face. "Have fun on your date and don't let Renee say anything to embarrassing about you." he said, even as an uncomfortable feeling twisted in his stomach. He pushed the feeling aside, watching Jack nod before turning back to the mirror to finish last minute preparations.

- TW -

Gwen felt butterflies fluttering away in her stomach as her and Jack started heading towards their date. She was so excited that this was finally happening. If all went as planned, then nothing could go wrong. Jack would be hers, no doubt about it. With what she was wearing, there was no way he'd not be able to keep his hands off her. She was in a stunning one shoulder dress. The flowing layers of the dark emerald fabric went to her knees, leaving the rest of her long legs bare. There was a strip of sparkling sequences tracing all the way to her back. Her hair was done up in a messy, but certainly sexy bun, leaving her neck bare as well. Add the black pumps and a pair of diamond earrings, and no man could resist her. She crossed her legs, a flirty smile on her face. "So, where exactly is this date?" she asked, flipping a strand of hair out of her eyes.

Jack smiled, leaning back in his seat. He had yet to bring up the whole 'double date' thing and he wasn't sure how to. He was running out of time though, so it was best to just get it out there. After all, it's too late to back out now. "Just this little Italian place by the bay." he said, tapping his fingers nervously against his leg for a second. "Actually... We'll be meeting up on a double date. Hope you don't mind."

She felt every muscle in her body tensing up, freezing the smile on her face. What? Double date? No! This would ruin everything! But... Thinking about it, these people were probably important to Jack, which means she needs to put on a good impression. She forced herself to relax and flipped a strand of hair casually. "No, not at all. Can't wait." she said, hoping she sounded cheerful enough.

The drive wasn't too long, ten minutes max, and they made idle chit-chat along the way. She kept trying to get a hint on who they were meeting up with, but Jack wouldn't say anything, causing her frustration to grow more and more with each passing second. Before long, they pulled in front of Ciciotti's, a nice Italian restaurant that was packed with people lining up outside.

"It looks awful busy. Are you sure we can get a table?" Gwen asked, watching Rhys get out of the front before coming around to open the door for them. She shot him a small, flirty smile before shooting a look over at Jack, glad that he didn't seem to notice.

"Don't worry. It's not normally this busy at once, but I took the liberty of reserving us a table, just in case." Jack said, getting out of the car. Everyone who was standing in line turned to look. the looks on their faces obvious that they wanted to rush him for an autograph, but they held back in respect for his personal space. He looked over at Gwen when she got out, holding his arm out for her in a gentlemanly fashion. She smiled, slipping her arm through his, a smug feeling in her stomach as they walked past all these people. She could feel their jealous stares and she couldn't be happier.

The feeling grew as they were led to their table, but it disappeared completely when she saw who the double date was with. At the table sat a man and woman, obviously married from the way they interacted with each other. Gwen didn't recognize the man, he wasn't really much to look at, but she recognized the semi-brooding brunette. Why did it have to be with Renee? Out of everyone that Jack could possibly know, more famous and richer people, he had to go with this horrible woman, one whom she knew she didn't get along with. But Gwen was nothing if not determined, so she kept a charming smile on her face.

Jack slipped his arm away from Gwen, going forward and pulling Renee up from her seat, wrapping her in a tight hug, which she returned. He gave Gary a little nod in recognition before turning back to Gwen. "Gwen! I would like for you to meet one of the most important people to me in the whole world. This is my sister, Renee." he said, a huge smile on his face.

Gwen felt a ball of ice twist in his stomach. Sister!?

- TW -

**So... Good? Bad? Let me know in a review! I want you all to know that you can always give me ideas or suggestions for upcoming chapters. I would honestly love to hear what you think. This next chapter should be up quicker because I all ready know how I want most of it to go, but keep in mind I have a lot of other stories going on right now that I need to update as well. Stay patient with me and I promise to keep the Gwen bashing coming. ****I want to congratulate my beta and myself for our patience and sitting through her knit picking for the last 40 minutes on the last minute details. :) Hugs for all!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Here's the next chapter~ Sorry it's shorter than the others. I hope you all enjoy :) I'm in a super great mood while writing this, so that's why it's getting updated faster than I normally would. I'm hoping to share this mood with you while you read. :)**

- TW -

Ianto shut the door behind Jack and Gwen, hurrying to get the required things needed to take care of a baby. He ran through a check list through his mind as he went room to room. Baby chair? Check. Playpen? Check. Toys? Check. Baby food in the pantry? Check. He ran through his check list a couple more times, wanting to make sure he has everything when there was a knock at the door.

He ran a hand down his soft, yet old grey shirt (something easy to wash in case the baby decided to spit up on him, but soft enough to irritate his or the baby's skin when he holds him) and opened the door. A soft smile spread across his face when he saw Renee, little baby Zachariah in her arms.

"Thank you so much for doing this Yan." Renee said, setting the baby bag just inside the door before handing off the baby.

He shifted little Zachy into a more comfortable position in his arms. "It's no problem" he assured her. "I love taking care of him. Has he eaten yet?"

She shook her head her head, reaching out to gently run a finger down her baby's face. "Not yet, but he should be hungry soon."

"All right. That's good to know. You go and enjoy your date." he said, smiling at her. She waved goodbye and he gently closed the door behind her. He glanced down at the cute little boy in his arms, who had little tufts of dark brown hair on his head, big curious gray eyes looking up at him. "Hey little guy. You ready to have some fun with your Uncle Ianto?" he asked, moving further into the room.

Zachariah let out a little happy noise as he was carried, shoving his little fingers into his mouth and gnawing at them. Ianto set him down in the highchair, gave him a little stuffed toy to play with while he got dinner ready.

"Let's see... What to have for dinner?" he muttered to himself, looking through the pantry. They had a large stack of baby food, jars upon jars ranging from mushed peas and chicken and gravy. He decided on a jar of mashed bananas. He set the jar to the side and turned to dig around in the fridge to find something for himself to eat. He decided on just making a simple ham and cheese with a side of crisps.

Once his food was made and ready on a plate, he moved over to the highchair with the baby food. He pulled a chair closer before taking a seat next to the baby. "All right little guy. Time for some dinner." he said, using a light tone to keep Zachariah calm while he gently took the toy and set it aside. He used a soft tone of voice while feeding him, alternately taking a bite of his own food. It didn't take long until they had both finished their food.

He gently wiped little Zachy's mouth of any mess he made before standing and grabbing a towel. He laid it over his shoulder before picking the baby up to burp him. He gently tapped on his little back, waiting to hear the tiny little burp that was sure to follow. Soon enough, the cute sounding burp emerged.

He smiled softly, moving Zachy away from him, only for a upset look crossed the small face before he threw up all over Ianto's shirt. He scrunched up his nose in disgust, but pushed it aside for now. He set the now messy baby back in his high chair before moving over to the sink to fill it with warm water. He might as well give the baby his bath now.

He pulled his dirty shirt off, tossing it to the side before turning back to the baby. He smiled softly, speaking quietly the whole time as he undressed him and gently set him in the water. He made sure to keep him happy and distracted from what he was doing the whole time, with his smile growing with each laughter that came from Zachy.

He let him splash around on his own for a moment to fetch a soft towel and his nightie. He hummed softly as he carefully dried and dressed the baby, giving him the occasional tickle to make him laugh. "All right little guy. I'm going to get a new shirt, so you entertain yourself." he said, knowing that it was way to soon to be understood, but it would help in the long run when he finally started talking.

He pressed a soft kiss to Zachy's head before setting him down gently in his playpen. He made sure there were plenty of toys within reach before grabbing his dirty shirt and heading down the hall to his room. He tossed the shirt into his laundry basket before he slipped into the bathroom to wet a washrag, cleaning off his arms and chest area.

He re-entered his room, going over to his dresser and digging through it to find something new to wear. He bypassed four different choices before pulling out one of his sweaters. His was a dark red and very soft to the touch. He pulled it on quickly, hurrying back to the main room. He sighed in relief to see Zachy still playing happily in his pen.

He scooped the little guy up, grabbing the small stuffed bunny before heading over to the couch. He settled down, holding the baby securely before switching on the tv. He flipped through the channels, only stopping until he found an appropriate child's show. Even if Zachy didn't watch, he could still listen.

He hummed quietly as he let his thoughts drift. How could he have forgotten Jack was going out with Gwen tonight? He had somehow pushed it from his mind, and the thought now of his friend going out with that woman was upsetting. But if she made him happy, he wasn't going to complain. Ianto had vowed to always be supportive of Jack, and he wasn't going to stop now.

With that thought in mind, he switched his thoughts to happier things, letting the noises from the tv fade to the background.

- TW -

**So... I hope you enjoyed! Let me know what you think, and as always, anything you would like to see in upcoming chapters. The next chapter for sure will be the double date. Until then, I hope you liked Ianto babysitting. :) Follow me on Tumblr at janto-klaine-girl where I can post snippets of upcoming chapters, answer any and all questions you may have, and I can take prompts for oneshots, chapter stories. Whatever you want. **


End file.
